


i wanna know what love is

by JeanSouth



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, aus galore probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to show me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna know what love is

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship

"We could run away," Nagisa says. His smile is Lannister bright even in the dark Highgarden courtyards, where the path was lit with fearielights. In his hand was his mask, two hours before the big reveal. Lannisters rarely played by the rules.

”We couldn’t,” Rei protests immediately, unmistakable behind the beautiful blue mask on his face. “If we ran off - if I ran off - it would break the engagement.”

Inside, a roar goes up for another toast to the royal engagement. The Tyrells did love a party, even if one of their own wasn’t involved. Nagisa would suspect, but Makoto had hardly a bad bone in his body.

"The Targaryens would have a fit… you saw how long they held a grudge towards the Queen for not having silver-spun children, they would destroy the Tulleys for this!" His hands worried at the bottom of his tunic to avoid the ones Nagisa slid slowly towards him. They were soft hands, gentle hands, always with the faintest scent of gold. He had been sure that one day, they would marry, and Nagisa would be master of coin.

It had made sense - their marriage. The noble, honourable Tully reputation dragging the Lannisters from whispers of greed and sin. So he’d thought, until they’d met. He’d greeted Nagisa as a Tyrell, and Nagisa had smiled and smiled and smiled, and told him no.

They had rode together, through Tully forest to the Godswood. It was a quiet place, where he’d spent much of his time as a child, and the quiet deference Nagisa showed it had struck his heartstrings.

In return, he wondered why Nagisa was so keen to keep him. He hadn’t thought of his strong faith, his captivating curiosity, and his occasional endearing pouts.

"Forget the Targaryens," Nagisa tried, using his best look - the one that made Rei import dates from Dorne for him. "We’ll go to Braavos. Pentos. The Summer Isles. You’d like it. Their free thinkers are leaps and bounds ahead."

The idea of knowledge was a beauty, but the idea he would never again ride to Haru and drag him from his fleet to sit for a meal, or to Gou to commiserate about inescapable situations did not - could not - sit right with him.

"The King will want to speak soon," Rei offered, stepping back, into the soft glow of candles. "Rin will be waiting for me."


End file.
